Millia's Ghostly Counterpart
by Rei the crazy fangirl
Summary: Meg Rage (Millia's alternate dimension version) died while trying to kill Eddie, now she gets sent back to earth in an alternate dimension where Millia is still alive in an attempt to redeem herself. What madness will ensue? R&R Chapter 2 coming soon


Millia's Ghostly Counterpart

Part 1

Second Chance

*****************************************************************************

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my crazy fic!

GG cast: _

Me: Come on people show some more enthusiasm!

GG cast: Wohoo…

Me: Never mind… Anyways first of all a few announcements!

Some _may_ remember my other dying fic… I ran out of ideas so ya I'll let it die! ^ ^; Not all GG characters will appear in this fic 

GG cast: SHOOOOOOO!

Me: The ones that are sure to show up are: Millia and Meg (duh), Baiken, Chipp, Anji, 

Testament, Dizzy, Johnny, May. Maybe about a few more but those are the ones I'm sure.

Sol: *Raises hand* 

Me: Yes?

Sol: Are we getting paid for this?

Me: Well…um…no.

*Everyone starts leaving*

Me: Wait! I'll pay you guys with…CANDY!

*Everyone comes back*

Me: Alright then lets get this fic going! *Starts handing out candy*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, but I do own Meg! Since I invented 

her!

******************************************************************************

Random narrator: Many theories have been invented about death: some believe in afterlife, others 

in reincarnation and others in heaven and hell. But there remember, to every world, there is an alternate one…

Scene: Place where you meet "That Man" in the game. That Man with Eddie's body in his arms, looking dead. Meg (Millia's otherworldly counterpart, she looks just like her except with green hair) walks in.

Meg: You! Why are you protecting that Forbidden Beast?!

That Man: Well you see there are not lots of Forbidden Beasts alive so in exchange for my body, 

Eddie will let me dissect him. Allowing me to study them.

Meg: But that doesn't make sense.

That Man: Why not?

Meg: Because if he takes your body and you want to dissect him, you'll be dissecting yourself…

Eddie: SHUT UP! YOU MUST NOT REVEAL MY CUNNING AND INTELLIGENT PLAN!

Meg: If you want him to get dissected then allow me to do it!

*Meg dashes towards Eddie, That Man snaps a finger and Raven comes in blocking Meg's path. Dragonball Z like fighting scene ensues, complete with over dramatic music and lighting effects in the background. *

Meg: *While fighting* Let me through! *Stupidly stops fighting and dashes towards Eddie*

Raven: Get back here hair witch! *Chases Meg and rams her with his horn, making a big hole in 

Meg's poor now-dead body*

Scene: Meg is now ghostly blue like and is floating through a long blue tunnel.

Meg: What is this? Am I dead?

Random Passing Soul: Duh!

Meg: I'll take that as a yes.

*Up ahead the tunnel splits into 2, one going down and the other going up*

Meg: *Praying because she obviously doesn't want to go down* Please God let me go to heaven, even though I have lots of bad things in my life, I regret all of the sins I have done and the 645 people I have killed. *Approaching the fork in the tunnel, Meg doesn't go up nor down, but crashes in the middle, sending her uncounsious. *

Scene: Meg (who is going to be ghostly blue until I say she isn't) is on clouds with a big desk in front of her with an equaly big black guy sitting in it (In the following parts if some of you find this insulting, racistly or religiously, please excuse me)

Meg: Who are you?

Black Guy: Me? Why, I am God!

Meg: Isn't God supposed to be white?

God: Are you racist?

Meg: No, never mind what I said. Anyway, why am I here.

God: Meg, I sense you are a good person…

Meg: *nods *

God: But you have done lots of bad things in your life, I mean you killed 645 people!

Meg: I was stupid back then! And I regret it!

*645 souls appear behind and start shouting random insults*

God: *Is about to press a big red Going Down button when souls disappear* Now, since I believe 

everyone is allowed to get a second chance…

Meg: I can go to heaven!

God: No, you get to go see your counterpart from an alternate dimension, Millia Rage, as a ghost.

Meg: *Nods without understanding*

God: You will be invisible to anyone else and only she can hear you, you get to possess her and anyone else she is friends with, you will also be able to touch any physical objects if you want to. And last but not least, you get to fly. If you want to go to heaven, you must help Millia in her quest to kill Eddie. Now… *Presses a Boo! button and Meg is sent down to earth as a ghost*

Scene: In a cozy apartment, Millia is sleeping well, until a ghost that looks just like her falls in front of her.

Millia: *Screams like a little girl *

Meg: Oh come on, you're not that wimpy.

Millia: *Stops screaming * Who or what are you?

Meg: *Explains whole parallel dimension and heaven and hell and God and pretty much everything that led her here. *

Millia: So God sent a ghost to help me? How is ghost supposed to help me?

Meg: *Takes bookshelf and hurls it across the room effortlessly * That and moral support!

Millia: o_O;

Meg: Well what are we waiting for, the sooner Eddie dies the sooner I go to heaven! *Possesses Millia's body and runs outside. Unfortunately Millia had found out how to kick her out*

Millia: What are you doing?

Baiken: *Who happened to be passing by * Millia, why are you talking to thin air?

Millia: Well, you're going to believe this but…*explains the whole thing*

Baiken: Hey that sounds oddly like that book, The Wish List.

Me: *Who appeared out of nowhere* I know, I based somehow the story on it because I liked it so much! ^_^

Millia, Meg and Baiken: _

Me: What? *Realizes self-insert* Oh, sorry *pops out*

Millia: So Baiken, do you believe me?

Baiken: I guess I have seen weirder stuff *Zappa passes by in his possessed S-Ko mode* Ya I guess I believe you. And since I heard That Man is holding Eddie as a lab thingie, I guess I could come with you.

Meg: Great, another idiot tagging along.

Millia: You're lucky Baiken can't hear you ghosty. 

Baiken: I heard he was last seen in Zepp.

Millia: What would he be doing there, I thought he never wanted to be seen in public.

Baiken: Millia, here's a lesson in life: everyone is stupid.

Millia: o.O

And so our three heroes *cough* not *cough* start there journey to find That Man and Eddie…_and_ help Meg make it to heaven.

**************************************************************************

Me: Well that's it for the short and boring chapter 1!

Anji: Hey! Only Meg, Millia and Baiken where in this one!

Chipp: Ya! I thought we where on the sure to be on list!

Me: Hey calm down this is only the first chapter.

Meg: I don't like being dead *pouts *

Millia: :P

Meg: Why you! *Jumps on Millia and they start fighting and since the other GG characters have some weird instinct of fighting, they join in*

Me: Well, tune in on the next chapter: I See Dead People! Please review!


End file.
